gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Sweeet
No tienes ' ( ).' '''Datos del Usuario' *'Nombre:' Kevin Urquia *'Nacionalidad: '''Hondureño *'Cumpleaños: 1 de octubre *'Wikiaño: '''19 de noviembre *'Juego Favorito: 'GTA: San Andreas *'Ciudad Favorita (GTA): 'Las Venturas *'Armas Favoritas: 'Colt .357, SMG, SPAS 12, M4, PSG-1, M60, Cóctel Molotov *'Vehiculos Favoritos: 'Buffalo, Slamvan, Angel, Infernus (GTA:VC) *'Protagonista Favorito: 'Claude *'Antagonista Favorito:Big Smoke *'Personaje Favorito:' Sweet *'Radio Favoritas: 'V-Rock (GTA:VC y GTA: VCS), Radio X y K-DST (GTA:SA) *'Canciones Favoritas:' **V-Rock (GTA:VCS)-Rock You Like a Hurricane **V-Rock (GTA:VC)-2 Minutes to Midnight **Radio X-Welcome to the Jungle **K-DST-Slow Ride : Datos fuera de la Saga * Series Favorita: ** Comedia: Friends, Two And a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory y Phych ** Dramas: Dr. House, La Ley y el Orden U.V.E. y La Ley y el Orden * Peliculas Favoritas ** Accion: Conpiracion (Aunque digan que es ficcion yo creo que es real), Punisher: War Zone, Triple X: State of Union, Lakeview Terrance y Colateral ** Comedia: Semi-Pro, Piña Express, Step Brothers, Epic Movie, Casi 300, Tenacious D y Deslizando a la Gloria ** Drama: 21 (la recomiendo si te gusta el Blackjack) y La Revelacion. * Artistas Favoritos: Black Sabbath, Drowning Pool (la recomiendo si queres quedar sordo), Tenacious D, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Guns N' Roses, Ramones, The Police, The Who, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Bon Jovi, Scorpions. *'Juego Favorito' (aparte de cualquier GTA): Geatway: Black Monday (Aunque sea la competencia es muy bueno) Mis juegos GTA III: '''En Junio-Julio (16% lo alquile) '''GTA VC: '''PS2: 94% '''GTA A: '''No planeo compralo '''GTA SA: '''PS2: 97.55% TAN CERCA!!!! '''GTA LCS: 0% no lo he comenzado. '''GTA VCS: '''Octubre (al fin logre obligar convencer a uno de mis amigo a regalarmelo de cumple) '''GTA IV: '''Enero 2011 '''GTA IV TLAD: '''Marzo-Junio 2011 '''GTA CW: '''DS(emulado): Nose '''GTA IV TBOGT: '''Marzo-Junio 2011 : Mi MSN Si queres contactarme aqui esta mi MSN: kevin_urq@hotmail.com tambien kevin007urquia@hotmail.com pero este ultimo es para el correo, que vincula con la cuenta en wikia, youtube, ect. Mi historia en GTA y en GTE : Paso hace 2 años estaba buscando la letra de Stil Loving You, entonces vie esta pagina y comence a ver esta págine y luego vi letras de otras canciones como Crazy Train, y Rainbow in the Drak y comenze a descargar canciones del link que daban (historia equivocada) cuando mis amigos se ponian a jugar de GTA, yo no hable nada porque nunca habia jugado GTA ni tenido alguno. Luego en este año cuando pasaba por una tienda donde alquilan juegos vi que vendian 3 juegos de GTA: GTA:3, GTA:VC y GTA: LCS, le dije a mi papa que elijiera uno y eligio, Vice City, luego cuando llegue a casa inmediatamente lo puse en mi PS2 y lo vi todo, simplemente era grandioso. Conoci este wiki gracias a otro wiki, andaba por una wiki que se llamaba Inciclopedia se trata de la parodia de la wikipedia, luego de estar algun tiempo ahi vi que decian sobre unos wikis con exito y ahi salio este wiki entre porque tenia problemas en Vice City, vi y casi por completo gracias a este wiki pase Vice City. Luego de estar paseando por este wiki decidi comprarme San Andreas, me lo compre por amazon hace unos meses, luego hoy ya pase todas las misiones pero todavia me faltan unas cosas para el 100% como en Vice City. Luego el usuario , me acepto como su novato (lo cual fue algo corto como entre 3 y 4 meses). Comenze a inscribirme en los concursos, y tardaba tanto el los malditos y solo me daban el tercer lugar, y en el que mas me trade me dieron en malditonoveno lugar y pense CARAJO! Luego en abril me nominaron para UDM, y gane!!!. Luego en mayo me nominaran por EDM porque creare mas de 100 arts jaja. Premios Arts que he creado *One Vision (antes de que me registrara) *Ozzy Osbourne *Vehículos especiales *Highway Star *Run to the Hills *Wanted Dead or Alive *Go to Hell *Touch Too Much *Drivin' Wheel *Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Dinero y crack de Big Smoke *RC Triad Take-down *Ragin' RC *Líderes de banda (enobras con Wicho y Alexis) *Masacres de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (enobras) *Wild Side Diálogos *Diálogos:Tierra de polis *Diálogos: El desafío del barco trucado *Diálogos: Carne de cañón *Diálogos: Asesino psicópata *Diálogos: Boomshine Saigon *Diálogos: Incitando al macho *Diálogos:Jugo de amor *Diálogos:Moto robada *Diálogos: Punto G *Diálogos: Ruedas con llantas de aleación *Diálogos: Autocidio *Diálogos: Don Peyote (esbozo) *Diálogos:Un viejo amigo *Diálogos:Ángeles Guardianes Ampliaciones/Rescrituras *The Gurning Chimps *Colt .357 (ubicaciones) Liberty Tree *Historias:Liberty Tree/Aumenta venta de drogas *Historias:Liberty Tree/Muerte de Tapia (Proximamente) Curiosidades *La película Slumdog Millionarie está basada en mi vida, solo que usaron a un máldito hindu. *Soy el único usuario hondureño en toda la wiki. *Vivo en el centro de Ámerica, porque vivo en Tegucigalpa, que esta en el centro de Honduras, que esta en el centro de Centro America, que... ¿es necesario seguir? *Una vez casi mato a un amigo porque estaba fregando. *Y casi lo mato ahorcandolo. *Lo solte cuando quedo morado jeje. *Creo que soy el único usuario que tiene 12 años que no lo han bloqueado o se ha salido. *Fuí el primer novato en ganar un premio. *El 90% de mis amigos son gilipollas. *En cada lugar que me registro pongo la misma contraseña <---- no debí poner eso *Cuando vomito salen caramelos *Haití hace parecer a Africa Disneylandia *Soy la persona más jóven que es: anti-chavista, anti-gringos, anti-gringolandia, anti-mel, anti-zelayista, anti-bush, anti-obama. *En mi MP3 luego de está canción está esta Categoría:Usuarios